


Of Choices and Captains

by jaggedwolf



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” </p><p>Going from navy lieutenant to rogue pirate was rough enough on its own, but Paige thought she was doing pretty damn well before A interfered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Choices and Captains

**Author's Note:**

> So, this jumps off from a pirate AU headcanon I posted a while back on my tumblr. Reading it isn't strictly necessary for this fic, but gives more insight into motivations, I think.

Paige and Hastings stood 10 paces apart. The correct distance for a duel, one might note. Only they weren’t the ones dueling.

Emily and A were.

The sword at Paige’s throat mirrored the one at Hasting’s. Close enough that Paige felt the brush of metal as she gulped. Emily’s other hand gripped Paige’s shoulder, tension and hesitation both evident.  _ Emily knows what the plan is. She’ll go through with it. _

She shifted her attention to the masked figure behind Hastings. That was her part in the plan, after all.

\---

The discussion had devolved into yelling, even a boot (Hanna’s) thrown. Hardly surprising - it wasn’t everyday  _ The Howling Shark _ ’ _ s _ quartermaster got kidnapped with only a messenger pigeon and a note left behind.

 

_ Make this worth my while. _

_ \-  A _

 

“Hanna, we can’t just barge in without a plan. They’ve clearly been watching us, they know - “

“I am sick of A always being the one to surprise us! They have Spencer, we have to do something, not just sit around talking.“

Emily and Hanna continued their argument as they stood, paying no attention to the other two figures in the room. Montgomery sat silently on Hastings’ bed, tightly gripping the note as she studied it.

Paige took in the scene uncomfortably from where she stood leaning against the door. She hadn’t said a word. It wasn’t her place, what with Emily, Hanna and Montgomery all being closer to both Hastings and A. She usually attended these meetings in hopes of providing useful information on navy strategy, but this A situation was new to her, made her cautious.

Montgomery suddenly stood up. As quiet as the motion was, it caught the other three’s attention.

“Aria? “ Emily asked, her voice laced with concern.

“A trade, “ replied Montgomery, “we need to make a trade. A wants us to offer something. That’s what the note means, that’s why the messenger bird hasn’t left. “

The note was clenched in her shaking fist, as she shifted her gaze from it to Emily. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but Paige beat her to the punch.

“Trade me.”

Before the others could interrupt, Paige continued, “There’s money out for my safe recovery, remember? That poster we saw on the last port, huge reward. You pass me to A, A gives Spencer back, A passes me back to my dad, and A gets a reward.”

“And no one gets hurt,” Montgomery said, for once that night looking something other than despairing. 

“Exactly,” Paige replied.

“What makes you so sure A will give you to your dad?” Hanna questioned.

“It’s like you guys said before, A’s always focused on the four of you. I’m just some ex-navy nobody that’ll get’em easy cash, “ Paige said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

“I’ll write the letter now, who knows how far - “

“Enough.” Emily’s voice cut through the excitement in the air..

“Hanna, Aria, out. I need to speak to Lieutenant McCullers alone.” Emily’s face brook no argument, and so the other two pirates reluctantly left. Hanna’s arm looped around Montgomery’s shoulders, whispering something in her ear

_Did I finally overstep?_ _She hasn’t called me that since the island._ Paige had been very careful, or so she thought, to know her place. She hadn’t wasted any time in finding chores on the ship to keep her busy, she had made herself scarce when the four had private discussions. 

It hadn’t been anything personal. Paige had explained as much when Emily confronted her a month post-island. It was that Paige had been determined to earn her place on this ship. She’d be damned if she was accused of riding on Emily’s coattails the way she was accused of riding her father’s in the navy. 

Emily had explained that hierarchy was a little less strict on  _ The Howling Shark _ . It wasn’t about proving yourself, it was about pitching in where you could. Paige was brought into the private discussions, but even then she kept mostly silent. Offered suggestions based on navy behaviour once everyone else had spoken. It worked well, she hadn’t put her foot in her mouth at any of the meetings.

Until now. Emily’s face had gone from expressionless to wearing a frown. In any other scenario Paige would’ve waited it out, would’ve taken the chiding Emily was clearly about to give her. But Hastings’ was at stake here and that meant more than her position on this ship.

“Captain, I know the plan isn’t without its risks but Aria’s right. We do this, we get Hastings back. Just tell me what port to meet back up with you guys, the closer to the capital the better.” 

Paige pushed herself off the wall to stand up straight, remnants of old training asserting themselves. She ignored how painfully familiar it felt, arguing with a captain.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in, ” Emily said, sounding relieved.

“Think about it, this is the only - wait, what? Why did you order Marin and Montgomery out then? Call me a damn lieutenant?”

Emily dropped herself on Hastings’ bed, her fingers pressed against her temples. She let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, Paige. I thought your plan involved you returning to your father. Permanently. I reacted rashly and that’s not fair.”

“I… hope you know that my offer always stands. You’re not a hostage. You’re a member of this crew, free to leave as anyone else” Emily pinned Paige with her eyes.

Emily returned her gaze to the floor of the room. While Paige foolishly wanted to focus her attention on the fact that Emily didn’t want her to leave, she knew there was a bigger concern to deal with. She strode across the room to the bed. 

“I know that. I also know that I don’t plan on leaving,” Paige said, dropping to one knee so her face was level with Emily’s. “I chose this, Captain, and I don’t regret it.” 

A soft smile crossed Emily’s face. “Then let’s go get Spencer back. Knowing Aria, the letter’s already written. Possibly sent if Hanna’s had her way.”

Paige made to get up, but found Emily’s hands tugging on hers. “Paige, after this gets settled, we need to talk, yeah?”

The physical contact was a little disorienting. Yet another way Paige had refused to overstep in the past six months. What happened on the island would have to stay on the island, was what she thought. Apparently not, however. 

“Yeah,” Paige said, “we do.”

\---

“Give me back Spencer and you can take this navy brat off my hands! ” Emily cried out, breaking the tension-filled silence. The dark figure nodded, moving their sword away from Hasting’s neck and pushing the girl forward. 

Hastings looked mostly unharmed, to Paige’s relief. The only visible injury was a healing cut on her right cheek.  _ Probably got that when they grabbed her. Hastings’ wouldn’t go without a fight. _ The rope tied around Hastings’ wrists caught her eye. Ropeburn from several days of that could be surprisingly crippling.

Mirroring A once again, Emily sheathed her own sword. Paige felt Emily’s grip on her shoulder tighten, pulling her back and Emily’s warm breath in her ear. 

“Come back quickly. Captain’s orders.”

And with that, Paige was pushed forward. 


End file.
